krofftfandomcom-20200214-history
Sigmund and The Seamonsters Episodes
Sigmund and The Seamonsters (1973-1975) Season One (1973-1974) The show was video taped through facilities provided by Compact Video Industries in Los Angeles, California. 1. "The Monster Who Came To Dinner" (Pilot Episode) Johnny and Scott bring Sigmund home with them, and intend to keep him in their backyard hideout, in hopes no one will find him there. Uncle Siggy visits Dead Man's Point, but is disappointed to hear his favorite nephew, Sigmund, is "missing", so Slurp and Blurp are sent out to fetch him. * Broadcast date: September 8, 1973 * Writer: Si Rose * Director: Richard Dunlap * Feature song: "Better Run, Better Hide" (Closing theme) 2. "Puppy Love" Sigmund falls in love with a puppy. * Broadcast date: November 10, 1973 * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Richard Dunlap 3. "Frankenstein Drops In" * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Richard Dunlap 4. "Is There a Doctor In The Cave?" * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Richard Dunlap 5. "Happy Birthdaze" * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Richard Dunlap 6. "The Nasty Nephew" * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Richard Dunlap 7. "The Monster Rock Festival" * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Richard Dunlap 8. "Ghoul School Days" * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Richard Dunlap 9. "The Curfew Shall Ring Twice" * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Richard Dunlap 10. "Sweet Mama Redecorates" * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Richard Dunlap 11. "Make Room For Big Daddy" * Broadcast date: December 29, 1973 * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Richard Dunlap 12. "It's Your Move" * Broadcast date: November 24, 1973 * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Richard Dunlap 13. "Trick Or Treat" * Broadcast date: October 27, 1973 * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Richard Dunlap 14. "Uncle Siggy Swings" * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Richard Dunlap 15. "The Dinosaur Show" * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Richard Dunlap 16. "The Wild Weekend" Johnny and Scott meet up with British movie actor Jack Wild (Jimmy from H.R. Pufnstuf, who has decided to take a brief break, and have a relaxing, peaceful weekend at the beach, which turns out to be anything but; especially since he and Johnny are captured by Slurp and Blurp who have been sent to retrieve Sweet Mama's pet lobster, Prince, who ran away from home to live with Sigmund. * Broadcast date: October 20, 1973 * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Richard Dunlap 17. "Boy For a Day" * Writer: John Fenton Murray * Director: Richard Dunlap Season Two (1974-1975) The theme song had been changed, and veteran Krofft performer Sharon Baird takes over the costume puppet for Big Daddy; Tom Hill is now co-producer of the show. 18. "A Genie For Sigmund" * Writer: Si Rose * Director: Bob Lally 19. "Paul Revere Rides Again" * Writer: Si Rose * Director: Bob Lally 20. "Now You See 'Em, Now You Don't" * Broadcast date: September 21, 1974 * Writer: Si Rose * Director: Bob Lally * There is an episode of The Bugaloos with this same title. 21. "Johnnyo the Great" * Writer: Si Rose * Director: Bob Lally 22. "Super Sigmund" * Writer: Si Rose * Director: Bob Lally 23. "Pufnstuf Drops In" * Writer: Si Rose * Director: Bob Lally 24. "Sheldon And the Nephewsitters" * Writer: Si Rose * Director: Bob Lally 25. "Oneway Whammy To Tahiti" * Broadcast date: October 26, 1974 * Writer: Si Rose * Director: Bob Lally 26. "Cry Uncle" * Writer: Si Rose * Director: Bob Lally 27. "The Haunted House" * Writer: Si Rose * Director: Bob Lally 28. "Mother Makes Ten" * Broadcast date: November 16, 1974 * Writer: Si Rose * Director: Bob Lally '''29. "You Can't Beat a Magic Carpet" * Writer: Si Rose * Director: Bob Lally Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guides